


Fluff Parade

by TheSilveryShadowWolf (DragonbornLives2665)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff in more ways then one, I havent beat the whole game yet, Im done with tags, This is a dumb idea I had, dogs and cats around the monastery are adorable, i will add more later, not much Edeleth but more will probably be added later, really short... ill put write more (probably)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonbornLives2665/pseuds/TheSilveryShadowWolf
Summary: So I have a random headcannon that Byleth would have all the dogs and cats of the monastery following her around like a little parade. Kinda thought of this knowing my dogs follow me everywhere.I also headcannon Sothis needing to remind her of things a lot.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Fluff Parade

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a random headcannon that Byleth would have all the dogs and cats of the monastery following her around like a little parade. Kinda thought of this knowing my dogs follow me everywhere.
> 
> I also headcannon Sothis needing to remind her of things a lot.

(Byleth)

“Cute, good dogs.” I praise the mutts I just finished feeding some food scraps I took from the dining hall. 

_“Class should be starting shortly.”_ I hear Sothis say and I look up to see her hovering nearby.  _“Time to get going.”_

I stand and start my walk to the classroom when I hear giggles from students and faculty I pass. I ignore it mostly... until Sothis joins in.

_“Look behind you.”_

I do and find several happy dogs (more then just the ones I fed) following me. And a couple cats, too.

They all watch me when they notice I stopped.

“What should I do?” I whisper to Sothis and glance at where the girl is.

_“Keep walking? They might lose interest.”_

I nod and turn to continue my trek now aware of the furry crowd trailing after me.

“Professor, I had a question I wanted... to...” Ashe starts as I enter the Black Eagles classroom and the whole class turns at his words.

I just continue to my desk at the front of the room with the animals still following.

“My teacher...” Edelgard starts, but doesn’t seem sure what to say about this.

“They followed me.” I tell her simply when she approaches, avoiding accidentally stepping onthe animals now sitting or laying around me. “I... did not know how to get them to stop.”


End file.
